


Le Fils du Diable

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hell, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Deux anges atterrissent dans le jardin de chez Dan alors qu’il gardait sa fille Trixie.  Ce dont il ne s’attendait pas, c’était de voir que l’un des deux se trouvait être Lucifer Morningstar en personne. Encore moins à la femme et au bébé qui les accompagnaient. Toutes ses questions se turent quand il remarqua la blessure sur le flanc du Lucifer désormais inconscient.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Chloe Decker, Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Dan Espinoza/Ella Lopez, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar & Remiel (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar/Lily Evans
Kudos: 5





	1. Anges Tombés du Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : Pour la cohérence de mon récit, les personnages de Lucifer sont tous nés, pour les humains, une vingtaine ou trentaine d’années plus tôt pour qu’il y n’ait pas de problèmes.

Lucifer volait en compagnie de Rémiel. Ils étaient au-dessus des nuages sombres. Le temps était à la tempête mais les deux anges pouvaient aisément voler par pareil temps avec leurs ailes puissantes. Le tonnerre gronda et l’air se chargea en électricité. Les deux anges plongèrent pour éviter l’éclair, pas qu’ils le craignaient. Ce n’était rien pour eux qu’une petite chatouille. Mais leurs charges, elles, n’y résisteraient pas. Rémiel portait son filleul, le fils de Lucifer, et le Diable lui-même portait son épouse.

L’ange déchu grogna de douleur quand il se stabilisa dans les airs. Le coup que ce misérable sorcier lui avait fait l’avait sérieusement blessé. Il était en colère. Toutefois, il savait qu’il aurait sa petite vengeance personnelle plus tard. Il avait vu ce monstre mourir. Il allait lui faire endurer milles tourments pour avoir osé s’en prendre à sa famille.

Il revint à l’instant présent quand il entendit sa sœur l’appeler.

« Lucifer, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Cela ira mieux quand nous serons loin d’Angleterre, Rémiel, » répondit-il, les dents serrées.

« Ton aile est blessée. »

« Si tu crois que je n’ai pas remarqué l’état de la tienne… »

« Une égratignure ! »

« On parlera de nos blessures plus tard ! Nous devons d’abord les mettre en sécurité ! »

« Nous sommes des anges, Lucifer ! Tu es le Diable ! Les sorciers ne peuvent rien contre nous si nous nous battons à notre pleine puissance ! »

« Ils restent des êtres humains ! Nous ne pouvons pas les tuer ! Et Samael et Lily sont en danger de ces Mangemorts fanatiques ! Nous devons les mettre à l’abri là où ils ne penseront jamais les retrouver ! »

« Et où ça ? Auprès d’Aménadiel ? »

« C’est exactement là où on va. Los Angeles, la Cité des Anges. »

« Ton fils serait plus en sécurité au Paradis. »

« Même si c’est vrai, je te l’accorde, il est hors de question que Samael soit emmené loin de sa mère ou de moi, suis-je bien clair ? » Lucifer fixa sa sœur avec ses yeux des Enfers, toute sa colère se déversant dans son regard. « Mon fils restera auprès de moi ! »

« Aménadiel vit en ville. Comment comptes-tu le rejoindre ? »

« On va se poser à l’extérieur et demander à quelqu’un de nous rejoindre. »

Lucifer faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur et surtout rester conscient. Ils étaient proches de leur destination mais il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps après son atterrissage.

« Qui ? »

« Un ami d’Aménadiel. Daniel Espinoza. »

« Cet humain policier ? »

« Tu le connais ? »

« A peine. Je l’ai vu une ou deux fois quand je rendais visite à Aménadiel. Mais je ne sais pas où il vit. »

« Moi, oui. Il ne le sait pas mais Lily est propriétaire de la maison qu’il loue. Une longue histoire. »

Ils volèrent encore une bonne heure avant d’atterrir dans un jardin, Lucifer avec très peu de grâce. Il s’effondra d’ailleurs sur le sol l’instant suivant, inconscient.

« Lucifer ! »

Rémiel referma ses ailes et accourut vers son frère. Elle remarqua immédiatement la tache rouge sur sa chemise blanche. Elle déposa délicatement son neveu endormi sur l’herbe et s’occupa du Diable. Elle écarta lentement Lily pour ne pas la blesser, elle aussi inconsciente depuis le début du voyage, blessée à la tête mais toujours vivante.

Elle ouvrit ensuite avec force et brutalité la chemise blanche, faisant sauter quelques boutons au passage, et découvrit l’immense plaie sanguinolente que Lucifer avait au flanc. Il avait volé sans aucune considération de son état. Pour une fois qu’il ne pensait pas qu’à lui, lui qui était de nature égoïste, Rémiel était à la fois fière et folle de rage contre son frère si inconscient.

« Sombre idiot ! » marmonna-t-elle en appuyant sur la plaie.

Elle s’apprêtait à rouvrir ses ailes quand elle entendit des cris. Elle vit accourir un homme armé qu’elle reconnut. Lucifer avait raison, c’était le lieu de vie de Daniel Espinoza. Et ce dernier se tenait devant elle avec un de ces pistolets ou quelque chose de similaire. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Vous… Renée… Rachel... Non, Rémiel, c’est ça ? » demanda-t-il en rangeant son arme.

Il avisa les personnes inconscientes sur le sol et reconnut le Diable.

« Oh merde ! Lucifer ! »

Il sortit un téléphone de sa poche.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? »

« J’appelle une ambulance pour les emmener à l’hopital. »

« Appelez Aménadiel ! »

« Je l’appellerai plus tard, » promit l’humain. « Mais là, Lucifer a besoin de soins de toute urgence. »

« PAPA ! C’est qui ? »

Une jeune fille d’une douzaine d’années vêtue d’un pyjama bleu uni sortit sur la terrasse de la maison.

« Trixie rentre à la maison et appelle Aménadiel ! »

« Et je lui dis quoi ? Qui sont ces personnes ? Est-ce que c’est Lucifer ? »

« APPELLE AMENADIEL ! » ordonna son père avant de s’arrêter pour demander une ambulance à son interlocuteur.

Rémiel vit l’adolescente les fixer deux secondes avant de partir en courant à l’intérieur. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard.

« Aménadiel va arriver. Juste le temps que la babysitter arrive pour Charlie. »

« Et Linda ? » demanda Daniel.

« Ben tu sais qu’elle est en voyage pour un colloque sur … » Elle s’arrêta, les sourcils froncés pas la concentration. « Sur … je ne sais plus quoi. Il est bien trop tôt pour que je réfléchisse sur des trucs pareils ! »

Quelques bruits innocents attirèrent l’attention de Rémiel et elle vit son filleul s’agiter dans sa petite couverture avant de commencer à pleurer. L’ange observa son frère puis son filleul et ne put se résoudre à lâcher la plaie. Elle ne pouvait laisser Lucifer mourir ainsi. Pas après autant de temps à le fréquenter et enfin le comprendre.

Mais elle n’eut pas à faire ce choix car la petite humaine, l’adolescente du nom de Trixie, approcha et s’assit sur l’herbe pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras et tenter de le calmer. Elle s’y prit un peu mal car son père vint l’y aider tout en lui donnant quelques conseils. Rémiel observait cette interaction attentive, prête à intervenir en cas d’extrême nécessité. Mais elle ne dut en rien le faire car les pleurs de Samael se calmèrent rapidement.

Ils ne reprirent que quand une boîte blanche et rouge sur roue approcha bruyamment et que des humains approchèrent pour s’occuper de Lucifer et Lily. Elle récupéra donc son filleul après s’être sommairement lavé les mains du sang de son frère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi galactique :  
> Défi 5 de Memepotter: Lucifer vient d'apprendre que Chloé avait peur de lui depuis qu'elle a vu son véritable visage. Pire encore, il sait qu'elle l'a trahi en révélant ses faiblesses à un homme d'église dans le seul but de le forcer à retourner en enfer. Il ne peut plus le supporter et décide de partir loin de Los Angeles et de recommencer sa vie terrestre ailleurs. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver l'amour sur son chemin.


	2. L’Hôpital

Rémiel attendait en compagnie d’Aménadiel dans un couloir d’un bâtiment que les humains appelaient ‘hôpital’.

« Tu sais très bien qu’il y a un moyen bien plus rapide de le soigner, Aménadiel ! » s’énerva la plus jeune sans pour autant élever la voix pour ne pas réveiller son filleul.

« Je sais, Rémi, mais laissons faire les humains. Ils sont très capables. Par ailleurs, même blessé ainsi, il s’en remettra. Il a déjà enduré bien pire, crois-moi. »

« Je sais mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je m’inquiète. »

« Alors explique-moi. Qu’est-il arrivé à Lucifer et à cette femme ? »

« Oui, c’est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir, » fit une voix de femme en arrivant. « Bonjour, Aménadiel. »

Une femme blonde d’une quarantaine d’année, habillée d’un jeans et d’une veste sombre en cuir, approcha des deux anges. 

« Bonjour, Chloé, » fit Aménadiel avec un sourire. « Je te présente ma sœur, Rémiel. »

« Enchantée, » répondit le lieutenant de police en tendant la main à l’ange. 

Rémiel s’étant un peu habituée aux mœurs humaines aux contacts de ses frères et de Lily la serrant en faisant attention à ne pas la briser. L’humaine observa les personnes autour d’eux avant de se pencher vers l’homme.

« Aménadiel, est-ce qu’elle est ta sœur au même titre que Lucifer ou … ? »

« Non, non, » sourit l’Ange. « Rémiel est bien notre jeune sœur. Enfin, une d’entre elles. »

« Ah … Vous en avez encore beaucoup ? »

« Tu n’as pas idée de combien… »

Rémiel se tourna vers son frère, les yeux plissés.

« Alors elle aussi est au courant ?!? »

« Elle a vu le visage de Lucifer, » grimaça le fils de Dieu. « C’est d’ailleurs à partir de là que tout est … parti en vrille. »

« C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire, » soupira Chloé en jetant un regard par la fenêtre pour observer Lucifer alité et toujours inconscient, branché à des machines.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il s’en remettra, » répondit Rémiel d’une voix un peu plus dure, comprenant enfin à qui elle avait affaire. « Au niveau santé, c’est plus pour Lily qu’il faut s’inquiéter. Elle est humaine, elle. »

Chloé Decker se tourna vers l’Ange.

« Je suis Lieutenant de police. D’après ce que m’a raconté Dan, l’homme chez qui vous êtes tombés, la blessure de Lucifer aurait été causée par un objet tranchant. Ce diagnostic a été confirmé par les médecins. Aurait-il été agressé ? Ou cette femme ? Connaissez-vous Lily Evans ? Et aussi son rapport avec Lucifer ? »

Rémiel échangea un regard avec son frère. Avec un signe encourageant de ce dernier, elle daigna répondre.

« C’est plus compliqué que cela n’y parait. Trop pour une simple humaine. »

« Considérant le fait que je suis au courant de certaines affaires célestes depuis près de deux ans, je pense pouvoir au moins aider et faire payer les coupables. »

« Les sorciers sont hors de votre terrain de chasse ! »

L’humaine qui avait sorti un calepin pour prendre des notes suspendit son stylo pour fixer l’Ange dans les yeux.

« Des sorciers … C’est une blague ? »

« Non, Chloé, » soupira Aménadiel. « Ils existent bel et bien eux aussi. Ils sont humains tout comme vous mais… ils ont quelque chose qui les rapproche un peu plus de nous. Mais à peine. Ils restent mortels et soumis aux mêmes lois que vous. »

La blonde inspira profondément et hocha la tête. 

« Très bien. Et qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fait … ces sorciers ? »

« Ils veulent s’en prendre à mon filleul, » répondit Rémiel en fixant ce dernier qui dormait contre son épaule.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Une prophétie. »

« La même que celle parlant du retour du mal sur terre avec Lucifer ? »

Les deux anges froncèrent les sourcils, ignorant tout de la prophétie concernant leur frère. Ils le firent remarquer à l’humaine.

« Génial…, » soupira-t-elle. « Je nage à nouveau en plein délire. La routine. Et pour Lily Evans ? »

« C’est son épouse, » répondit Rémiel.

« Encore une… »

Le visage de l’Ange-Chasseresse se déforma légèrement. La colère montait en elle. Seule la main puissante de son frère sur son épaule l’empêcha de plaquer cette Chloé Decker contre un mur pour lui faire voir sa façon de penser.

« Doucement, Rémi. Lucifer avait un comportement assez libertin ici… »

Rémiel inspira profondément pour se calmer.

« Oui, je sais. Mais après la naissance de Samael, Lucifer a changé. Il est devenu un peu plus responsable. Et fidèle aussi. »

« Voilà qui le changera, » commenta l’humaine avant de s’arrêter. « Il a fondé une famille ? »

« Voici notre neveu, Chloé, » sourit Aménadiel en montrant le petit garçon dans les bras de Rémiel. « HadrianMorningstar. »

« Et … Samael ? »

« C’est Lucifer, » expliqua Rémiel avec un sourire en coin. « Il s’appelait Samael autrefois. Comme il ne supporte plus ce nom à cause de sa vie en Enfer, il a décidé de le donner à son fils. Hadrian Harry SamaelMorningstar. »

La blonde observa le bébé et eut pendant un instant un petit sourire sur son visage avant de redevenir professionnel. 

« Qu’en est-il de Lily Evans ? Où est-elle ? »

« Elle est … » Rémiel se tourna vers son frère, ne sachant pas trop comment répondre à cette question. « Aménadiel, tu as compris toi ? »

« Elle est au bloc opératoire, » expliqua le noir. « Nous n’en savons pas plus pour le moment. »

« Très bien, » fit-elle en rangeant son calepin. « Appelle-moi s’il y a du nouveau, s’il se réveille ou … si vous avez besoin d’aide. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Merci, Chloé, » sourit Aménadiel. « Bonne journée. »

Rémiel la regarda partir avant de se fixer son frère.

« Tu lui fais confiance ? »

« Oui. Chloé est une amie. Et Papa l’a mise sur le chemin de Lucifer. Cela n’a juste pas marché comme prévu. »

« C’est-à-dire ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais demander cela à Lucifer quand il se réveillera. »

Elle accepta volontiers cette condition et reporta son attention sur son frère alité dans la pièce à côté.


	3. Réveil Douloureux

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentit lourd. Comme s’il revenait de loin. Mais la douleur le ramena à l’instant présent. D’abord floues, les images devinrent progressivement plus nettes. Il fit un sourire en voyant une infirmière.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, Mr Morningstar. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Comme si j’étais entré en collision avec une voiture. »

Il réfléchit à ce qui avait pu lui arriver et tout lui revint. Et avec ses souvenirs la peur qui allait avec.

« Où sont Samael et Lily ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement en se redressant.

Il grogna de douleur en plaquant une main sur son flanc. Le pansement blanc se tacha légèrement de son sang.

« Allez-y doucement, Mr Morningstar, » fit directement l’infirmière. « Ou nous devrons vous recoudre. Je vais chercher un responsable. »

« Où sont ma femme et mon fils ?! »

« Je vais demander à un responsable, monsieur, » répondit l’infirmière avec un sourire désolé. « Vous, restez calme et évitez les mouvements brusques. »

Lucifer soupira mais accepta cette condition dans l’immédiat. Il n’avait de toute façon pas trop le choix. Il se redressa plus lentement et avisa la bouteille d’eau et le verre en plastique à côté de lui. Cela ne valait pas un bon verre de whisky ou du rhum mais il s’en accommoderait. Un hôpital était un hôpital. Pas d’alcool.

Il attendit en rongeant son frein et son irrépressible envie de s’en aller à tire d’aile pour avoir les informations dont il avait besoin. Un médecin arriva rapidement en compagnie d’Aménadiel.

« Ah ! Aménadiel ! Dis-moi que tu sais où est Rémiel ! »

« Elle est à la maison avec Hadrian et Charlie, » confirma son frère avec un sourire qui n’enlevait pas le sérieux de son regard. « Comment te sens-tu, Lucifer ? »

« Comme un charme. J’ai juste l’impression que l’on m’a roulé dessus mais ça va. Et ma femme ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mme Evans est actuellement au service de soins intensifs, » répondit le médecin. « A ma connaissance, elle n’a pas repris connaissance. »

« Qu’a-t-elle ? »

« Elle est dans le coma suite à un sérieux coup à la tête. Je n’en sais pas beaucoup plus. Ce n’est pas mon service. »

Lucifer accepta d’un signe de tête, tout comme il accepta de se faire examiner. Lily lui disait toujours de respecter les règles humaines même si elles étaient futiles pour lui. Ne pas rouspéter plus que nécessaire et tout se fera plus vite. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de signer une décharge et sortir de l’hôpital. Cela avait été assez simple, officiellement il n’avait qu’une vilaine entaille ‘au couteau’. Rien de plus.

Une fois qu’ils furent seuls, Aménadiel se tourna vers son frère alors qu’ils marchaient vers la sortie.

« J’ai pris contact avec Azrael. »

« Et ? »

« A sa connaissance, Lily n’est pas en danger. »

« Oh … Eh bien si Ray-Ray le dit, » commenta le Diable un peu plus rassuré. « Est-ce qu’on peut rentrer, j’aimerais être auprès de mon fils. »

« Tu es devenu tellement responsable, Lucifer. Je suis fier de toi. »

« Je me passerai de ta fierté, Aménadiel. Je suppose que l’on rentre à tire d’aile… »

« Pas exactement, » répondit l’aîné alors qu’il se dirigeait vers une voiture en particulier.

Il s’agissait d’un véhicule de police et appuyé sur ce dernier, Chloé Decker.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Je suis très sérieux, mon frère. »

Lucifer lança un regard noir à l’humaine et monta à l’arrière.

« Bonjour, Lucifer. »

« Lieutenant, » salua poliment le Diable sans pour autant être aimable.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« J’allais relativement bien jusqu’au moment où j’ai senti cette flagrance particulière de la trahison dans l’air, » dit-il avec du sarcasme dans la voix.

« Lucifer ! » s’exclama Aménadiel.

« Cela se voit que ce n’est pas toi qu’elle a voulu empoisonner et renvoyer en Enfer ! »

« Cela remonte à plus de deux ans maintenant. »

« Qu’est-ce que deux années pour des êtres célestes ? » ricana le Diable qui observait le paysage défiler.

« Beaucoup de choses. »

« A propos de temps… Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Tu ne me l’as pas dit. »

« Environ deux jours. »

« Dromos va commencer à s’inquiéter de ne pas me voir… »

« Dromos ? »

« Cela sonne comme un nom de démon, » commenta l’humaine qui conduisait la voiture.

« En effet, ma chère. »

« Il y a d’autres démons que Maze sur Terre ? »

« En théorie, non, » répondit le Diable. « Je l’ai interdit il y a longtemps. A part Mazikeen qui est … qui était mon bras droit, il n’y a en principe aucun autre démon sur Terre. »

« Tu oublies Lilith, mon frère. »

« Ce n’est pas à proprement parler un démon, Aménadiel. Papa a créé Lilith pour Adam. Certes ses enfants sont des démons mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu’elle en a été un. Je dirais entre les deux… »

« A été ? Elle est morte ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Je ne l’ai pas vue en Enfer dernièrement. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. »

« Qu’as-tu fait, mon frère ? » demanda Aménadiel en se tournant depuis le siège passager.

« J’ai accordé à une vieille amie un souhait en réponse de tous les services qu’elle m’a donnés. J’espère pour elle que cela ait fonctionné. »

« Qu’as-tu fait ? »

« Aménadiel, je suis un homme de parole, » fit Lucifer en tournant son regard vers lui. « A cause de cela, je ne peux pas te dire ce que j’ai fait. Mais je peux te dire que c’est à la fois donner une claque dans la figure de Papa sans pour autant risquer la destruction de la terre ou perturber l’équilibre cosmique. »

Il soupira et reporta son regard sur le paysage.

« Aucun ennui ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi galactique :   
> Ecrire un texte entre deux frères – Cap ou pas cap


	4. Déplaisantes Retrouvailles

_« Aucun ennui ? »_

« De quel ordre ? » demanda Aménadiel. « Rémiel a été plus que vague sur le sujet. Qu’ont fait les sorciers cette fois ? »

« Ils ont suivis un homme qui se fait passer pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui en veut à la vie de Samael pour une obscure raison. »

« Rémiel a évoqué une prophétie… »

« Oui… Cela fait quelques mois que je suis au courant… »

« Tu m’en parles ? »

« Devant un verre de whisky et à l’écart des personnes susceptibles de me trahir. »

Le Lieutenant accusa le coup et se retint de fixer le passager à l’arrière de la voiture.

« Les choses ont changés, Lucifer, » tenta Chloé d’une voix calme.

« Oh … vraiment ? »

« Oui. J’ai compris que même si vous êtes le Diable, vous étiez aussi un ange, que vous faites le bien. Et dernièrement que vous avez fondé une famille. Je suis contente pour vous. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Lieutenant, si je suis dans l’incapacité de vous croire. Je ne peux utiliser mon don sur vous et, à vrai dire, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à vous. Mon père n’a qu’à aller se faire voir avec ses manipulations foireuses. »

« Lucifer ! »

« Parce que tu lui as expliqués des choses sauf ce point-là peut-être ? » demanda le Diable. « Tu me surprends, Aménadiel. »

« Je ne l’avais pas jugé nécessaire. »

« Qu’est-ce qui n’était pas nécessaire ? » demanda Chloé en fixant un bref instant l’ainé des deux anges.

« Mon père a envoyé son fils préféré bénir un couple il y a une quarantaine d’années pour qu’ils puissent avoir un enfant, Lieutenant. Cet enfant n’est autre que vous. Née et propulsée sur mon chemin pour m’influencer. En résumé, une tentative foireuse de mon père de me manipuler. Eh bien, l’ancêtre peut aller se faire voir ! » s’exclama-t-il un peu plus fort en fixant le ciel. « Je suis heureux avec Lily et Samael ! Au moins, eux m’acceptent pour ce que je suis en réalité. »

« Je vous accepte aussi Lucifer. »

« Je vous traumatise à nouveau avec mon visage des Enfers et on en reparle, Lieutenant. »

« J’ai malgré tout une question, Lucifer. Pourquoi être allé chez Dan ? »

« Parce qu’après tout ce temps, je savais avec certitude où est-ce que Daniel habitait, que c’était à l’écart de la ville et que je ne voulais pas vous voir vous, Lieutenant. Comme il a toujours clamé avec un point d’honneur que je vous étais d’une mauvaise influence et, mieux encore, que j’étais le mal incarné, j’avais espéré que c’était toujours le cas et qu’il appellerait simplement mon frère pour qu’il me récupère. De toute évidence, j’avais tort. »

« Dan n’a rien dit. C’est Trixie. Elle est inquiète pour vous. Et quand Ella a su, eh bien … vous connaissez Ella. »

« Vous n’aurez qu’à leur dire que je vais bien. Plus ou moins… Sans pour autant aller dans le détail. Autant éviter que d’autres personnes ne fassent des sottises en apprenant l’existence des êtres célestes et démoniaques. » 

« Vous allez m’en vouloir encore longtemps ? »

« Si jamais vous finissez en enfer, vous le saurez peut-être. »

Aucun mot de plus ne furent échangés dans la voiture jusqu’à leur arrivée à destination. Lucifer sortit rapidement de la voiture, faisant malgré tout attention à ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques et se dirigea vers la maison de son frère. Ce dernier lui avait donné les clefs.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une Rémiel armée de sa lance, protégeant deux enfants en larmes, un de quatre ans et l’autre d’un. Elle se détendit toutefois en avisant l’identité du nouvel arrivant.

« Lucifer ! Je suis contente de te voir debout ! »

« Ce n’était qu’un simple sortilège de découpe un peu mal placé, Rémiel, » la rassura-t-il. « Pas de quoi tuer le Diable, » ajouta-t-il en approchant des enfants.

« Cela aurait pu si on ne te soignait pas en temps. »

Lucifer n’ajouta rien parce qu’il ne voulait pas le dire à haute voix et qu’il haïssait par-dessus tout le mensonge. Il souleva plutôt son fils pour le calmer tandis qu’Aménadiel approchait lui-même, suivi de Chloé, pour prendre son bambin dans les bras.

« Eh alors Charlie, pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda le père.

« Parce que Samy pleure. »

Lucifer sourit doucement alors qu’il serrait son fils contre lui.

« ‘Pa ! » s’exclama l’angelot en s’accrochant au cou de son père.

« Oui, Samael, c’est Papa, » sourit-il. « Papa est rentré. »

« Il n’a pas arrêté de pleurer après toi ou Lily, » soupira Rémiel à s’asseyant sur une chaise. « Il était inconsolable. »

« Est-ce que c’est une lance ? » demanda Chloé en fixant l’arme.

« Une lance céleste, Lieutenant, » répondit le Diable. « Si le cœur vous en dit, je vous en prie, cette arme peut me tuer n’importe quand. Ah mais oui, j’oubliais un détail ! En votre présence, n’importe quelle arme mortelle peut me tuer et me renvoyer en Enfer ! »

« Lucifer, arrête ! » somma Aménadiel. « La rancœur ne te sied pas ! »

« Au contraire, elle me sied très bien. Je suis le Diable après tout. »

« Tu es injuste avec Chloé ! »

« Elle a été injuste avec moi ! » se défendit-il en s’éloignant avec son fils. « Je n’ai jamais demandé à être le Diable ! Ni même à punir les Mortels pour toute leur culpabilité ! Ils s’infligent cela par eux-mêmes ! Mais ça, personne ne veut le comprendre ! C’est toujours plus simple de faire porter le chapeau à un autre ! Et fatalement ma personne est le bouc émissaire parfait ! »

Il sortit sur la terrasse et se calma tout en se concentrant sur son fils. Ce dernier semblait fatigué d’avoir tant pleuré. Il le berça tendrement et se mit à chanter doucement, pas trop fort pour l’accompagner au pays des songes.

Il était là et il le protégerait. Et il attendait aussi avec impatience que Lily se réveille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi galactique  
> Mignonnerie du 25/11/20 : A chante une berceuse à B


	5. Vérifier Quelque Chose

Lucifer observait le ciel clair, berçant son fils dans ses bras. Sa respiration calme et son souffle contre sa nuque le calmait peu à peu. Il n’aurait jamais cru que revoir Chloé Decker le rende aussi énervé. Il pensait pourtant avoir accepté cela et ait dépassé ce stade. Mais apparemment non. Il était toujours aussi en colère face à sa trahison et sa participation à son ‘assassinat’. Car le forcer à retourner en enfer via du poison se résumait à cela, un assassinat.

Il devrait peut-être en parler avec le docteur Martin, reprendre sa thérapie… Il aurait certainement quelques clefs pour comprendre tout cela.

Il se tourna quand il entendit un soupir derrière lui. Aménadiel se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Toujours aussi têtu… »

« Si je n’ai pas changé en des millénaires, tu crois vraiment que je vais changer en à peine quelques années ? »

« Tu as pourtant changé ici, à Los Angeles, notamment au contact de Chloé, » fit remarquer son frère. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui accorder une seconde chance. »

« Tant que je serai en colère, j’en serais incapable Aménadiel. Je suis désolé. Je suis le Diable. Accorder le pardon, surtout mon pardon, n’est pas quelque chose dont je suis habitué. Je suis plutôt du genre à punir les coupables … »

Lucifer posa son regard sur son fils endormi avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son frère.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander un service, Aménadiel ? »

« Bien sûr. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Que toi et Rémiel, vous veillez sur Samael et Lily le temps que j’aille vérifier quelque chose. »

« Vérifier quelque chose où ? »

« En Enfer. »

« Tu vas redescendre ? » s’étonna l’ainé. « Tu me surprends. »

« Rémiel te l’a peut-être pas dit mais cela fait maintenant près d’un an et demi que je fais des aller-retour quotidien en Enfer. Comme un homme qui se respecte qui part travailler… »

« Et tu veux vérifier quoi ? »

« Que l’enfoiré qui s’est attaqué à ma famille est bien mort. »

La voix du Diable s’était faite plus dure tandis que ses yeux devenaient aussi incandescents que le feu.

« Il est mort ? »

« Rien n’est moins sûr avec les sorciers et tu le sais. Je veux justement vérifier. »

« Alors fonce, Lucifer. »

Le Diable baisa son fils sur le front avant de le confier à l’ange. L’instant suivant, il prenait son envol et descendait vers les Enfers. La chaleur des lieux réchauffa sa peau brûlée par les millénaires à passer dans cette fournaise qu’il appelait étrangement ‘maison.’

Il longea les longs murs sombres bardés de portes et croisa de nombreux démons. Il mena son enquête auprès d’eux pour savoir si dernièrement, il n’y avait pas un nouveau locataire sorcier. Il y en avait un certain nombre et ses sujets lui firent une petite liste qu’il s’empressa de vérifier un à un. Il voulait retrouver l’enfoiré connu sous le sobriquet de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pendant un long moment, il eut une sensation, comme un tiraillement de peur qui l’oppressait. Si ce monstre était encore en vie, cela signifiait que son fils était toujours en danger. Il devait vite en avoir le cœur net.

Après de longues visites, Lucifer finit par ouvrir une porte et arriva en des lieux familiers. Ou du moins une copie infernale, née de l’esprit de l’âme torturée. Une forêt sombre en proie à une forte tempête. Les feuilles d’automne volaient furieusement un peu partout aux alentours. Le Diable s’avança pour retrouver l’âme et retrouva la maison où vivait depuis quelques temps son épouse en compagnie d’un ami, James Potter.

Il appréciait vraiment cet homme avec qui il s’était lié d’amitié. Il regrettait de le savoir mort. Mais au moins était-il plus que probablement au paradis. Il en méritait la place, selon lui…

Lucifer s’avança entre les arbres et pénétra dans la maison. Il avisa le corps d’un démon ayant pris l’apparence de James et lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever. L’être démoniaque l’accepta volontiers et se retira, laissant la place à son roi qui montait à l’étage. Ce dernier assista à nouveau à la scène avec Lily, Rémiel et lui-même. Il revit la poutre tomber sur son épouse et le sortilège envoyer sur son fils.

« Stop ! » s’exclama-t-il en frappant dans ses mains.

Le temps se fit comme suspendu, le rai de lumière verte s’immobilisant dans les airs à mi-chemin du berceau. Lucifer s’appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et fixa l’âme du fameux Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire narquois. Puis son regard se tourna vers ses sujets.

« Dromos, même si cela doit être exaltant de prendre mon apparence, tu peux te retirer. Vous aussi, Squee et Lilim. Je me charge de notre nouvel invité pour quelques temps. »

« Comme tu le désires, mon roi, » s’inclina Dromos avant de partir avec ses frères.

Le Diable tourna autour du mage noir qui ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait.

« Qui êtes-vous et comment faites-vous cela ? » demanda-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Lucifer.

Le sourire de ce dernier se fit que plus grand et narquois alors qu’il s’apprêtait à répondre.

« Moi ? Je suis le Diable incarné, au sens propre du terme. Je me nomme Lucifer. » Il inclina la tête pour la forme. « Je peux faire cela car je suis le Maître des Enfers. Je contrôle tout ici. Et je suis venu ici pour m’assurer de votre châtiment. »

Il fixa le bout de bois avec nonchalance avant de cligner de l’œil. La baguette en bois d’if se désintégra devant l’œil ébahi de son porteur.

« Elle n’est qu’une illusion, un accessoire pour aider votre tourmente, mon cher Voldemort. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire … Tom Jedusor. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi galactique  
> Combinaison 8 – Toujours plus de mots (à encoder) (Têtu / Foncer / Mur / Enervé / Feu / Ciel)


	6. Discussion avec une Ame Damnée

_« Elle n’est qu’une illusion, un accessoire pour aider votre tourmente, mon cher Voldemort. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire … Tom Jedusor. »_

« Comment osez-vous ?! Comment… connaissez-vous ce nom ?! »

« Il est marqué sur la porte de votre cellule, » répondit Lucifer en se détournant pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Il avait envie d’un verre de whisky. 

« Une cellule ? Je ne suis pas en prison ! »

« Les Enfers sont une prison pour les âmes damnées, Tom, » répliqua simplement le Diable comme si c’était une évidence.

Il entendit clairement l’homme le suivre mais il n’y fit pas plus attention que cela. Il n’était pas en danger. Il ne pouvait plus rien lui faire, plus maintenant qu’il était dépourvu de sa magie. Et la peur qu’il avait ressentie jusqu’alors, surtout pour son fils, n’était plus qu’un mauvais rêve.

Il sortit deux verres. 

« Vous êtes plutôt whisky ou cognac ? » demanda-t-il par politesse alors qu’il mettait deux morceaux de glace dans son verre.

« Whisky, » fit la voix sifflante. « Et si vous croyez que je vais croire à vos fadaises d’enfers ou que vous êtes le diable, vous vous leurrez. Dieu et toutes ces choses créées par l’imaginaire moldu n’existent pas. »

« Sachez que je ne mens jamais, » répliqua Lucifer en tendant le verre de whisky à Voldemort. « Je suis bien le Diable, le fils rebelle de mon père. »

Il sourit en s’installant dans le fauteuil avec son verre et invita son ennemi à en faire autant d’un geste de la main.

« Je n’en crois rien. Tout le monde ment un jour ou l’autre de sa vie. »

« Quand on est fourbe et cruel comme vous, c’est un fait, Tom. Mais je n’ai pas besoin de mentir. Par ailleurs, j’ai une sainte horreur du mensonge, cela va à l’encontre même de mon pouvoir. »

« Qui est ? »

« Le désir. Je suis le Prince de la Tentation. »

Le mage noir le fixa de ses yeux vert sombre injectés de sang. Il cherchait sans doute à comprendre comment sa baguette avait ainsi pu se transformer en poussière. Lucifer l’observa boire un instant.

« Prouvez-le, » fit Voldemort.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que vous êtes le Diable. » Lucifer rit doucement. « Vous en êtes incapable…, » ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « J’ignore comment vous avez fait là-haut mais la plaisanterie a assez duré. Je vais vous tuer et tuer ce maudit gamin Potter. »

Le Diable l’observa parler et fanfaronner, extrêmement calme, savourant l’alcool comme tout gentleman. Il finit son verre et le posa sur la table de salon.

« Morningstar, » corrigea-t-il.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Le maudit gamin comme vous dites s’appelle Hadrian Morningstar. Et il est mon fils. Quant à ma soi-disant incompétence à vous montrer mon identité, eh bien, je vais me faire un plaisir d’y remédier. Après tout, une image vaut mille maux. »

Lucifer se leva et sortit de la maison. Tout en marchant, un écran de fumée sombre l’entoura, dissipant son apparence céleste pour ne plus montrer que son visage et son corps des Enfers. Il se retourna ensuite pour fixer le sorcier. Ce dernier semblait à peine impressionné par la vision du Diable en personne. Il n’en fit pas tout un drame pour autant. Les êtres magiques étaient difficilement impressionnables, surtout les plus sombres comme ce mage noir.

Si son apparence ne pouvait l’émouvoir, une copie des Enfers dans la cellule le ferait flancher sans hésiter. Lucifer se fit donc un plaisir de moduler le décor à sa convenance pour faire une exacte réplique de son monde. Tout était sombre mais horriblement chaud, au point que même Voldemort suffoquait légèrement. Sans parler de toute la cendre qui venaient des feux ardents de l’Enfer.

« Bienvenu chez moi, mon cher, » lui dit-il de sa voix soudain plus caverneuse. « Bienvenue en Enfer. »

« Impossible… C’est une illusion… Rien n’est réel ! »

« Oui… et non, » répondit Lucifer avec un sourire narquois. « Ceci est une parfaite réplique des Enfers, » admit-il. « Mais loin de moi l’envie de libérer une âme damnée pour qu’elle parte tuer mon fils l’instant suivant. Non, j’ai bien l’intention de vous laisser pourrir ici. De vous voir être torturé jusqu’à la fin des temps. »

« Je m’enfuirais… »

« J’aimerais bien voir cela, » ricana le Diable. « Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, un seul être a pu s’enfuir des Enfers et c’était ma mère, la Déesse de la Création. Mais si vous arrivez à découvrir le secret pour ouvrir la porte de votre cellule, je vous en prie, essayez entre vos tourments et les délicates attentions de mon plus fidèle lieutenant Dromos. »

Ce dernier apparut derrière Lucifer dans son apparence infernale. Ce dernier avait la peau aussi noire que la suie et les yeux aussi incandescents que ceux de son roi. Il avait des serres acérées en guise de main et des pattes d’éléphant en guise de pieds. Quant à son visage, il ressemblait à celui d’un scarabée en feu.

« Dromos. »

« Mon roi ? »

« Je veux que tu fasses particulièrement attention à lui, » ordonna Lucifer, catégorique. « Il s’en est pris à moi. »

« Comme beaucoup de gens sur Terre, mon roi. »

« Et il s’en est pris aussi à ton prince qui n’est encore qu’un enfant sans défense en ce moment. Châtie-le comme il le mérite. Les pires tourments que tu puisses lui infliger, fais-le et fais-le encore. Brise-moi cette âme en mille morceaux. Et quand tu en auras fini avec lui, je veux que tu recommences encore et encore. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir, Lucifer. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi galactique :   
> Combinaison 2 – Toujours plus de mots (Peur / Glace / Ecran / Magie / Vert / Drame / Dieu / Fourbe)


	7. Godric’s Hollow

Lucifer retourna à Godric’s Hollow. Il prit garde à ne pas se faire remarquer car bon nombre de sorciers étaient présents. Il restait malgré tout un être céleste et il était encore partiellement blessé de sa précédente confrontation avec l’un d’eux, même s’il s’agissait un monstre et un mage noir.

Il nota de loin que plusieurs hommes en costume-cravate, des hommes du ministère sans doute habillés en Moldus pour passer incognito dans le village, fouillaient les placards à la recherche de quelque chose. Le Diable attendit patiemment qu’ils en aient fini et aussi qu’ils emportent le corps de James Potter. Ils leur avaient apparemment fallu du temps avant de se rendre compte du désastre … Il verrait à l’occase pour faire parvenir un message à cet homme. Rayray accepterait sûrement. Ou même Rémiel… Elle l’appréciait aussi étrangement.

Quand la nuit tomba à nouveau, il n’y eut plus un chat dans la maison et Lucifer put sortir de sa cachette et pénétrer dans la maison. Il récupéra bon nombre de choses qu’il glissa dans un sac ensorcelé appartenant à Lily. Quelques vêtements pour son petit Samael ainsi que l’un ou l’autre jouet, quelques vêtements pour Lily également et un certain nombre de bricoles sans pour autant vider les lieux. Il ne fallait pas que cela paraisse suspect.

Il récupéra par contre deux choses auxquelles il ne doutait pas que Lily tenait à cœur. Il y avait d’une part le vase de sa grand-mère, aux décors d’orchidées sur un fond jaune chaleureux. Et il y avait aussi, bien évidemment, leurs deux coupes de champagne, celles qu’ils avaient gardées de leur mariage. Elles étaient particulières par le fait que le verre était rouge sang et que le pied était fondu dans de l’argent pur et finement ciselé pour représenter un dragon aux ailes déployées. L’une à côté de l’autre, les coupes représentaient leur amour l’un pour l’autre, les deux dragons dessinant un cœur de leur corps ailé.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur la maison et ses yeux se posèrent sur le secrétaire. Les lettres … Lily gardait précieusement certains papiers importants dont des lettres. Elle voudrait peut-être les garder. Il récupéra quelques enveloppes et bouts de parchemins et les glissa dans son sac également. Quand il fut sûr d’avoir fait le tour du propriétaire, il s’envola au loin. Il retourna alors à tire d’aile aux Etats-Unis dans cette bonne vieille Los Angeles.

Il y arriva le lendemain matin et ce fut d’un pas rapide mais plus tranquille qu’il retourna chez son frère Aménadiel. Il avisa les têtes de Rémiel et Aménadiel.

« Dure soirée ? » demanda-t-il en posant son sac à terre.

« Shhhh ! » fit immédiatement l’Ange-Chasseresse avant de reporter son regard sur le canapé. 

Samael y était assoupi. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Cela avait effectivement été une dure soirée pour les deux.

« Il te voulait toi, » murmura ensuite sa sœur à son oreille. « Je veux dire le vrai toi, avec ton visage. »

« Ah … »

Cela amusa un peu le Diable qui s’installa à table. Il accepta avec plaisir la tasse de café que son frère lui servit.

« Alors ? » demanda ensuite Aménadiel en s’asseyant en face de lui. « Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »

« Oh que oui, » répondit Lucifer, partiellement ravi. « L’homme qui a attaqué la maison est à présent en Enfers et je ne doute pas que Dromos va s’amuser avec lui. Il était tellement ravi qu’il était sur le point de faire quelques pas de danse si je ne le regardais pas. »

« Donc tu es tranquille maintenant ? » fit l’aîné avec un sourire.

« Pas vraiment non, » soupira l’ange déchu. « Si le taré qui voulait tuer Samael est mort, ses partisans sont encore dans la nature. Ils pourraient venir se venger en représailles. Autant que Lily et moi restions loin de l’Angleterre et du monde sorcier en général. Cela protégera notre fils. »

Il tendit les bras et s’étira les muscles tout en retenant un bâillement. Il était épuisé. Son frère le remarqua immédiatement car il lui fit un signe d’aller s’allonger sur le canapé en face de celui où son fils était endormi. Lucifer ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit un moment de repos, s’endormant un peu plus rassuré que les heures, même jours puisqu’il avait passé un très long moment en Enfer – du moins c’était son impression vu que le temps s’y écoulait différemment – passées. Son petit Samael était, pour le moment, en sécurité. C’était tout ce qui comptait.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par les cris faussement apeurés d’Aménadiel et les grognements d’une créature étrange, armée d’une citrouille défigurée et potentiellement monstrueuse pour des humains normaux. Lucifer ne put s’empêcher de pouffer en comprenant le jeu que son frère faisait avec son fils de quatre ans. C’était … mignon.

Lui qui détestait les enfants, il avait bien muri en ayant le sien, même s’il n’était encore qu’un bébé. En pensant à son fils, il porta son regard vers le canapé d’en face. Il n’était plus là. Il se redressa vivement pour le chercher. Il soupira de soulagement. Il était juste dans la cuisine avec Rémiel et Linda Martin.

« Bonjour Docteur, » dit-il en se frottant le visage pour chasser les brumes du sommeil.

« Bonjour Lucifer. »

Il se leva et vint immédiatement cueillir son fils pour le saluer. Il obtint directement des rires enjoués de sa part.

« ‘Pa ! »

« Bonjour mon petit diable, » fit-il tout en l’embrassant. « Tu es en forme… » Il fronça les sourcils en avisant la blessure sur son front. « Rémiel ? »

« Je sais oui. Le sortilège est passé à travers mes ailes. Elles vont prendre un temps à guérir d’ailleurs… Il faudra demander à Lily s’il y a quelque chose de spécifique avec cette cicatrice. Seule elle pourra répondre à cette question. »

« Hmmm…. »

« Vous allez bien, Lucifer ? » demanda Linda en lui présentant une tasse de café.

« Je vais mieux, » répondit-il. « Mais je serai bien plus serein quand Lily sera réveillée et qu’on se soit trouvé un endroit où se cacher et réfléchir. »

« Vous … vous cacher ? Voilà qui est étonnant. »

« Je ne me cache jamais. Je suis la plupart du temps inatteignable. Mais Lily et Sam, c’est une autre histoire. »

« Si vous voulez en parler … »

« Je pensais en effet reprendre mes consultations si vous n’en voyez pas d’inconvénients. »

L’humaine lui fit un sourire tandis que sa sœur fronçait les sourcils d’incompréhension.

« Des consultations ? »

Cela fit sourire Aménadiel et Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi galactique  
> Combinaison 7 (Danse / Placard / Soirée / Cravate / Chat / Enveloppe / Champagne / Bras) - Toujours plus de mots  
> Vase à décor d'orchidée, d'Emile Gallé, vers 1900 - Les Fics des arts décoratifs  
> 


End file.
